


One Day

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: #otayuriweek2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future, M/M, OtaYuri Week, i cry, talk about marriage, theyre so fluffy i loVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Otabek thinks about what it would be like to marry Yuri, even if the blond thinks marriage is gross. But he's only really got Viktor and Yuri's cheesy marriage as example, so... [OtayuriWeek Day 3]





	

Otabek loves Yuri. He loves Yuri with more than he knows to do with. 

And he knows Yuri does too, because the blond will only admit it when they’re alone.

So it’s only normal that Otabek sometimes thinks about what it would be like to marry Yuri when they’re older. Viktor and Yuuri have been happily married for almost two years now, finally tying the knot when Yuuri grasped a gold in the Grand Prix Final. Otabek can see that they’re the happiest they’ve been, if judging by their Instagram posts together.

He wishes that one day he and Yuri could be like that too.

But, as he glances at the blond from over his book, who is stretching on the floor of the hotel they’re staying in for one of Yuri’s competitions, he wonders if Yuri would even  _ want  _ to get married.

Even if his expressions of disgust toward Viktor and Yuuri are fake and exaggerated, he’s still young. And Otabek doesn’t want to get married  _ tomorrow _ (or, deep down inside, it’d be nice), but with the way Yuri is, he doesn’t want to ruin any chances he may have now. Yuri may be dense, and may have a relatively poor memory, but when it came to Otabek, after they started dating, he remembered  _ everything _ .

“Hey, Yura,” he says, continuing to scan the words on the page in front of him. Yuri grunts in response, and Otabek can hear the number under his breath counting how long he’s been in that position. “What do you think about marriage?”

Yuri huffs, relaxing his posture. “I don’t know, but I  _ know  _ I don’t want to end up like Viktor and his little pig.”

Otabek smiles. Yuri and Yuuri have been getting along better. Not enough for Yuri to stop calling the other a pig, but enough to call Yuuri Viktor’s without throwing a fit. “But you have to admit that it’s cute.”

Yuri shrugs, pursing his lips. “It’s cute when it’s not gross. They got worse after the wedding. I guess marriage does that.”

“So you wouldn’t want to marry me?”

Yuri doesn’t respond, and Otabek looks up to see the blond, red-faced and looking away, pushing his legs into a split. He chuckles softly and returns to his book, only to look up after a few minutes when his phone lights up with a notification. From Instagram. From Yuri.

It’s a photo of him, reclined on the bed they’re obviously going to share together (do these hotels not pay attention to the media? They don’t need two beds anymore), a stuffed tiger at his hip. The lamp is bouncing off his face at just the right angle to feel homely, and he’s so immersed in his book. Otabek bits his lip in a smile and double taps, setting the novel down. “Are you done stretching? Come here.”

Yuri jumps up and crawls onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Otabek. “I love you, Beka.”

“Love you, too, Yura.”

* * *

**❤️️ phichit+chu, otabek-altin, v-nikiforov & 11,425 others**

**yuri-plisetsky** i do wanna marry you one day #boyfriend #hessoperfect

**1,426 comments**

 

**Author's Note:**

> February 22nd, 2017 || Day 3: Childhood/FUTURE  
> i cry i love otayuri so much  
> i finished this before my classes today are yall proud  
> im realizing all these go in order so.....read the first two?  
> if yall have fanart send it to @eternalwhiterose on either tumblr or instagram


End file.
